Titans
right|200px It is well known that there was a sapient race that once inhabited Saturns moon Titan 40,000 years ago, their ruins are however scarce and mostly come from their prehistory, time doing away with their more modern technology. Ultimately almost nothing is known of them, not even the species name, but it is thought they are responsible for the moons Methane atmosphere. History Titan technology was entirely different from human technology, they found away to use gravity to generate power, to charge airborne particles with electro magnetic energy, and to tear doors open into other dimensions. But they almost completely lacked space travel technology, and had only just begun to explore the universe around them when their world reached an ecological tipping point. This ecological tipping point was not specifically brought upon by industry, but it was a contributing factor, and soon most surface life was wiped out by the methane that choked the moon. To survive the Titans tore a door open into what they call the “Null Zone” a dimension where the physical form of a being is dissipated into a ghostly essence. Here they survived in a sort of living death, in constant agony waiting for their moon to recover. Unfortunately while they were away Titan was colonized by Earth Corp, and while the Earth Corp did restore the moon to a habitable state the titans had no intention of fighting with humanity for a world that was no longer their home. thumb|190px|left|A Titan AvatarThrough the years the Titans communicated with and observed humanity through their inter-dimensional beacon plates. Learning the human language, and desired human forms, projecting themselves as holograms. Over time the holograms became more and more elegant by human standards as they were able to observe human behavior and modify them accordingly to help ease communication. Most people who encountered these holograms in the wastes of titans believed they were ghosts or hallucinations. And scientists consistently dismissed every sighting and refused to take the concept seriously. The Titans waited for ages hoping to seize upon any opportunity to escape both the Null Zone and their Homeworld that they could, and that opportunity eventually came in the form of the Charon IV and its crew. Bribing the crew with semi-permanent psuedo-holographic treasures they convinced them to take the doorway to the Null Zone to Alpha Centauri 6 a world they could easily colonize. Alpha 6 while semi-habitable was not colonized by the League of Suns, the now defunct Earth Corp, or the local Alpha Centauri 5 government. The reason the planet wasn’t colonized was because the planet lacked life, and it was believed that it would be a good candidate for studying the formation of life. This observational experiment by the League of Suns was disrupted when the Charon IV made an unauthorized landing and freed the Titans from their eternal torment, giving them a new home and a new chance at life. Biology The Ttians are short thick humanoids covered in stiff dry hair. Respiration plays a much less vital role in their biology, the gasses they breath being less important and more diverse than what humans are capable of breathing. Their movement is partially motivated by a natural pneumatic system. Male and Female titans are very similar, but females exhibit similar body language and shape to human females. reproduction is similar to humans but the gestation period is three months, and they typically produce litters of three, the process of birth is extremely painful for female titans, and a 48 hour birth is considered “short”. Part of the reason for this is because they are not placental, and they carry eggs internally, the hatching process is painful, and that pain carries over to the actual emergence of their young. As well there is a psychological toll as there are typically 1 or 2 stillborn in every litter. As a result of all this Titans rarely have more than one litter in a lifetime. Technology The Technology of the Titans is extremely unique, virtually everything they have is powered by Gravity-well generators which utilize a celestial bodies natural gravity to provide power, because of this their devices have potentially infinite energy. The downside of gravity-well generators is that because gravity is a weak force it works poorly with large-scale devices and doesn’t work at all in the vacuum of space. This technology may very well have been a contributing factor in their cultures lack of space travel. One of their most interesting technological accomplishments was their “EMP” technology. Their EMP generators charge airborne particles with electro-magnetic energy (Electro Magnetic Particle) which would essentially create hard holograms of a sort, these constructs had many uses in their society and all “holograms” are based on the technology. One of the most common devices that used this tech was known as an EMP Battery, a small EMP Generator necklace that partially interfaces with its users mind and allows them to generate constructs with practice. (Note: titan EMP technology is very dangerous to modern Human descended robotics technology.) Unfortunately most of this technology was lost as their world fell. And while many titan scientists were rescued and kept alive in the null zone, not all technologies could be saved, not to mention that 40,000 years of conscious thought has degraded many Titan minds. Behind the Scenes The Titans are the first alien species to appear in Dan’s Voyage, they appeared at the tail end of the first issue and they provide a vital role in motivating the plot. It is the plot set forth by the titans that helps keep the team together, and provides Dan and TK with unique weapons that nobody else has. Theychose to introduce the Titans early in the series in order to open up the universe to different possibilities and different forms of life. They found some of their inspiration for the Titans in the Titans of Greek mythology, where many titans are imprisoned and tormented, they used this idea and made it into the theme of their species. Category:Sapient Species